


12 Days of Swan Queen Christmas: A Soulmate for Christmas

by lacepriest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: In response to the prompts for the 12 Days of Swan Queen Christmas. Each chapter will feature a new day/prompt.Taken from: https://12daysofswanqueenchristmas.tumblr.com/post/167574113936/the-collection-will-be-open-starting-december-1-at





	1. A Soulmate for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll be inspired to do all 12 so I'm leaving this open.

Another Christmas eve working at the office instead of being home giddy with anticipation with a lover. Regina didn’t understand how she was alone. She was beautiful, smart, and successful. Yet for some reason she was single, lonely.

She knew her standards were high, but was it wrong to want a soulmate instead of just casual sex? She closed her eyes. “Santa, can you please send me my soulmate for Christmas? Will you guide her to me?” Regina laughed out loud. If only things were that simple.

Regina stood up from her desk and walked to the window, looking out into the city, dusk settling in. She spotted a dash of yellow and red and smiled. It was her favorite messenger. Emma.

She’s never directly spoken to Emma but she could always hear the conversations she had with her secretary. It sounded foolish, but the woman ticked off all the things she desired in a relationship, in a person.

She wandered why Emma was still working and not home. There was no way someone that wonderful didn’t have someone waiting for her at home.

Regina shook her head as she briefly entertained the idea of running out after the messenger. Most likely, she’d look like some crazy stalker. Chuckling, she sat back down to finish the rest of her work.

However, her concentration was broken ten minutes later by a knock on her door. Knowing everyone had gone home, including the cleaning crew, she was cautious.

“Emma!” Standing in front of her was her secret crush.

“Wow, you know my name?”

Regina giggled, feeling embarrassed. “How can I not know the name of my most reliable messenger? My savior actually, since you always come through for me.

Emma blushed adorably. “Thank you, Miss Mills. Might be because this is my favorite stop.” She winked.

Trying to recover from the butterflies the wink caused, she cleared her throat. “So what brings you here tonight? I don’t think I’m expecting anything?”

“Well, ‘tis the season, right? I have a little gift for you.” Emma handed over the small wrapped present.

“You got something for me?” Regina gasped out in surprise. With slightly trembling hands, she unwrapped the box. It was a delicate expensive looking personalized tree ornament.

Without thought, Regina reached out and hugged the blonde. She felt like she was in heaven when strong arms returned the affection.

Regina stepped back and smiled softly at Emma. “How many more deliveries do you have? I bet someone at home is anxiously waiting for you.”

“Save the best for last, I say. Besides, I don’t have anything planned for this evening. I’ll be picking up a pizza, a pumpkin pie, and firing up the new tv I gave myself for Christmas.”

“Hmm. That’s sounds like a lovely idea. You don’t mind if I steal that from you, do you? I’ve been debating all day what to do after work.”

Emma used a finger to tap her chin as if thinking. “You know, I think I _would_ mind you stealing from me.” She laughed at Regina’s shocked face.

“Instead, how about you come over and I share. That way there’s no stealing involved.”

Regina playfully slapped Emma on the shoulder. “You’re a troublemaker, aren’t  you?”

“Whaat?” Emma replied, eyes wide open.

Regina shook her head. “Let me gather my stuff before you get all “sheriff-y” and arrest me for stealing. An evening sharing with you sounds delightful.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a few minutes before midnight, and both women were looking out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa.

Regina took a sip of her eggnog and faced Emma. “Did you ask Santa for a special gift?”

The blonde blushed and nodded. “You’ll probably think it’s silly.”

“I assure you, it can’t be any sillier than mine.”

Regina watched as the beautiful messenger faced the night again.

“I wished I wouldn’t be alone. That I could spend Christmas with someone incredible and gorgeous. With a friend that maybe would eventually become more.” The woman shrugged. “Silly, right?”

Regina kept looking, heart now thudding hard and loud. “Do you want to know what I wished for, Emma?” She watched as the blonde slowly turned her body to face her, looking very intrigued.

“What?” She whispered, as if she knew how profound the moment had become.

“I asked him to send me my soulmate.” Regina answered, watching green eyes looking back at her, widen slightly.

Emma cupped her face, and as lips softly landed on hers, Regina sent a silent ‘thank you’ to the jolly ‘ole man.

FIN


	2. Is it too early to decorate?

Regina hugged her girlfriend one more time before she entered the airport. “You know I’ll only be gone for a few days, so I fully expect to still find Halloween candy left over, Miss Swan.”

“Yes, yes! Henry and I promise we will _not_ rot out our teeth inhaling candy. Good grief, Regina. Halloween was only yesterday and we have about three pillowcases worth of loot. Are you going to even miss me or just think about whether we’re eating nutritious food?” Emma pouted.

Regina squeezed the savior’s cheeks with one hand and kissed her. “Love you!” Then she grabbed her bag and left a slightly annoyed blonde behind.

As she got her stuff screened, she pictured her family trying to figure out how to get more candy. She could just picture the blonde tricking Storybrooke residents to convince them that trick-or-treating should also happen on All Saints Day and all Souls Day. Anything that would extend the Halloween holiday.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The brunette wanted to surprise her girlfriend by not telling her she was coming home early. With that in mind, she took an Uber instead of asking Emma for a ride. However, the surprise was on her the minute she stepped out of the car. There were so many Christmas decorations hanging everywhere, not a single square inch of house or ground could be seen.

A yelp from somewhere outside was heard and Regina, stunned and barely breathing at this point, walked towards the sound.

Emma appeared to be fighting with a ladder while Henry was busy putting various tools away.

The queen was briefly distracted by Emma’s booty shaking in the air as she placed the now folded ladder on the ground. “Regina! You’re home early. You like?” Emma grinned, cheeks rosy from the cool air and exertion.

“Mom! You’re back.” Henry grinned.

Seeing even more decorations scattered about, she spent a few seconds just opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. She couldn’t settle on where to start, so many thoughts crowding to come out all at once. “Are you two insane? It’s only,” Regina looked at her watch, “November 3rd!”

“I think you’re in trouble.” Henry stage whispered. He looked like he was a nanosecond away from hightailing it out of there.

“Uhh…”

“…”

“Is it too early to decorate?”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this.


	3. A Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SQ your favorite Christmas movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many liberties were taken with this story.

A rattling woke up Emma. The tough life she’d had caused her to spring up and be on the defensive immediately. Peering into the darkness, a shadow moved. Acting on instincts, a fireball appeared on her hand. _'Thanks, Regina, for teaching me this.'_ The hovering, see-through figure gave her pause.

“Who and what the fuck are you?” She whispered loudly.

Unfortunately, Regina was a light sleeper, a carry-over from Henry’s younger days. She too bolted upright when she heard her wife’s voice. “Emma?”

“Ladies, settle down. I’m just the ghost of Christmas Past.” The old ghost smiled at them.

Regina and Emma looked at each other and then back to the specter. “Listen, you whatever you are. I know this story, and neither one of us is Scrooge.”

“Would the caroler you threw the snowball at yesterday agree with you?” The man smirked.

Regina’s response was to throw a fireball at the apparition.

The ghost yelped and disappeared.

“Bah humbug,” Emma grumbled as she snuggled back down under the covers.

“Bah humbug indeed, dear,” Regina growled in agreement. And spooned herself behind her wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
This time is was Regina who woke up first, the fear of being murdered always on her mind from too many years of having enemies. In her case, the fireball appeared first before her mind had even caught up to what was happening.

“Woah, whoah, there little lady. No need to be hostile.” The young man chuckled. “They told me you two would be feisty.”

Emma then woke up, the chuckling annoying her even in sleep. “The fuck!” She turned to Regina. “Who the fuck is this yahoo? Don’t tell me it’s the ghost of Christmas Present?” She huffed.

Regina sighed. “He hasn’t said, but I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Is he gonna show us some sick kid? Do we know of any?” Emma’s gaze went sideways as she tried to think if she knew of someone.

“Even if he does, not sure what we’re supposed to do.” She then turned to the ghost who by this point looked a bit confused. “You’re not expecting us to try and heal anyone with magic, are you? Wait, are you gonna ask for donations?”

“The fuck he is! Charities are fucking rip-offs. Less than ten percent actually goes to the cause. I ain’t giving him jack shit.” The blonde glared at the ghost that was, by now, cowering.

“You know, normal people are afraid of ghosts! He whimpered, and promptly vanished.

Both women groaned and plopped back down on the bed. The two were quiet for a few minutes.

“You know what this means, Regina. Right?”

Regina slapped the bed and growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the third ghost appeared, he screamed and turned his back to the women. “Oh my god, have you no decency? You’re doing this on purpose!”

He got no response, only the continued moaning and gasps coming from the bed.

“Fine, be the way.” The ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come stomped his foot. “But don’t blame me if your future is all screwy.”

An especially loud groan emerged, followed by a breathy “Emma!”

The ghost received no acknowledgement and he stomped his foot twice. “You heathens! How can you two still be having sex while I’m here…talking to you…”

“Oh god, Emma…I’m…I’m…”

The pouting ghost huffed and disappeared. _‘Fine.’_ He thought. Let them find out what happens in the future like everyone else does. _‘I’m sure the next person I see tonight will appreciate me.’_

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this.


	4. Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Holiday AU

The blonde walked out of her cabin fully loaded. She had binoculars around her neck, an ax on one hand and a cup of coffee on the other. This was her favorite time of year. Christmas was only a couple of days away and she had the mountain all to herself. Emma dropped the ax on the wooden table right outside her door and took a sip of her brew.

She took a deep breath of the crisp frosty air. Raising her binoculars, she hunted for any interesting wildlife. She gasped when she spotted a lone tent way up the side of the far off mountain. “What insane person is camping in this snowy weather?”

Almost as if she had been heard, a figure emerged. A woman, it seemed. She too had a cup in her hand.

“How the heck did she get up there?” Because of the season and the snow, the whole area was closed to tourists. Anyone left, knew they were pretty much hunkered down for a couple of weeks, especially since they had had a record breaking snowfall last week.

“Well, the wood isn’t gonna chop itself.” She shrugged, drank the last of her beverage, and grabbed her ax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was barely waking up when a loud rumbling woke her up. “Is that thunder?” But the shaking ground told her what it was. “Oh my god, it’s an avalanche!” She quickly put on her coat and boots and hurried outside. She got there just in time to see the snow roll over the dark speck which she knew had to be the woman.

“Shit!” Emma went back inside unscrewed her broomstick. She then ran back outside and hopped onto the snowmobile. She raced as fast as she could, hoping for a miracle. She didn’t know whether to pray to God or Santa.

She got to where she believed the tent had been and started calling out and probing the snow. Finally, she felt a bit of resistance. Emma furiously started digging with her hands. Fingers eventually touched something that felt like fabric. Sighing in relief, she grabbed on with both hands and pulled.

She unearthed a gorgeous brunette woman. “Damn, you better not be dead.” She looked for a pulse and found one. The unconscious camper barely weighed anything so it was easy to move her. However, the brunette opened her eyes and struggled weakly.

“Easy there, I got ya.” Emma cooed. “Are you here alone or is there someone else with you.” She asked, wondering if she had to rescue someone else.

“Alone,” she whispered, and passed out again.

“Thank god,” Emma muttered. Maneuvering her onto the snowmobile was tricky, but she managed.

She raced back to the cabin, hoping that warmth was all the woman needed because anything more than that would be difficult.

The brunette slowly woke up, immediately appreciating the warmth. She tried to sit up but she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She groaned.

“Hey there, take it easy.”

It was the same voice from before. “Who are you? What happened?”

“My name is Emma. You got caught in an avalanche. How are you feeling? Do you need medical attention? There’s not much we can do for the moment, we’re kinda snowed in...

“Dear, you’re rambling.” She grinned at the beautiful blonde angel that had rescued her. The brunette smiled even more when Emma blushed. _‘Be still my heart!’_

“My name is Regina, and I’m so very thankful, Emma. How did you even know I was there?”

“I actually spotted you yesterday morning. I had wondered why you weren’t with your family for the holidays and instead here, in the middle of nowhere, in the cold.”

“Ah, yes. I probably do look like I’m crazy.” Regina chuckled. “My parents went abroad and my sister is traveling to spend it with her husband’s family. I figured it was a great time for me to try something new. Get outside my comfort zone and go on an adventure.” She shrugged.

“Well good lord, you got one. Not many people experience and survive being buried under snow!” Something compelled Emma to brush away dark locks away from Regina’s forehead. The woman really _was_ stunning.

“Your equipment is gone and we’re pretty much snowed in.” Emma was afraid to look into Regina’s eyes. “I’m sorry, but you’re probably gonna have to spend the holidays with me.”

Regina cupped Emma’s face. “I think that would be the absolute best thing ever.” She whispered.

“Really?” Emma was amazed. _‘This stranger wants to spend time with me? I’m always alone.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Regina rested on and off, her body recovering from getting bounced around.

They flirted back and forth, both women laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

Emma puttered around the kitchen for a bit, prepping up for the dishes that were going to be made later on that night, after dinner, for their feast on Christmas the next day. Once done, and not hearing a peep from her guest, she went in search of the still recovering woman.

Regina had this melancholic look to her as she looked out the window when Emma found her. Her heart twitched at the sight, her feelings for the brunette increasing every minute.

“Why so glum, beautiful.”

Regina's cheeks pinked. She smiled when she turned her head. “It’s silly, honestly. And if I tell you, I’m going to sound really ungrateful.”

Emma moved in closer behind the other woman, bodies lightly grazing. The desire to complete the move and wrap her arms around Regina’s waist was almost uncontrollable. She didn’t think she’d be rejected, but she wasn’t that courageous.

However, she was pleasantly surprised when Regina leaned back into her. “Tell me.”

“I had a necklace from someone that meant a lot to me. And now.” Regina breathed deeply. “Now it’s out there, buried forever.”

“That’s not being ungrateful. Hell, I’m mourning the loss of your tent, for you. That was one kick ass piece I know I could never afford.” Feeling braver, she gave in and gently enclosed the woman.

Regina laughed and she wondered when was the last time someone had made her feel like everything she said, everything she felt, was ok, and was valid. Even though she had only known the blonde for a day, it felt like a lifetime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Regina was roused from her sleep by the scent of coffee. _‘Emma!’_ She smiled. After she got herself put together in the bathroom, she gingerly went down the stairs, still a bit achy. The Christmas tree was lit and just the very sight brought immense joy. As she reached the last step, her eyes focused in on a small box under the tree. _‘Odd. I don’t remember that being there last night.’_

“You’re up! Merry Christmas, gorgeous!” Emma bounced on her feet like a little kid.

“I’m stranded in the middle of nowhere with a grownup child.” She playfully huffed. “Merry Christmas, Emma. I literally owe you my life.” And just thinking of what could have happened made her heart hurt.

Emma blushed. “Thank you.” She simply said, the depth of her emotions too deep to verbalize. “Looks like Santa found his way to my cabin this year.” She said to lighten the intensity. “Want to check out who got lucky?”

Regina watch as pure excitement practically vibrated her savior. Curious, she reached for the small wrapped gift. It had a sticker that said to Regina from Santa. “Emma, this isn’t fair. I can’t get anything for you.” She looked the blonde.

“Are you kidding! You being here is the best thing that’s happened to me in forever. Just shut up and open your gift, for god sakes.”

Deciding to end Emma’s torture, she quickly opened the present. She gasped out loud as she pulled on her lost beloved necklace. “You found it?” Tears quickly filled her eyes. “How on earth did you…” Not being able to speak anymore, she pulled Emma in and hugged her tightly.

Emma embraced the trembling woman to her. Glad that the several hours it took to search in the cold and darkness had paid off wonderfully.

Regina pulled back and gave Emma a heartfelt kiss. Butterflies took flight when she felt Emma respond. Passionately.

“Merry Christmas, Regina.”

FIN

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this.


	5. Meeting Santa Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santa Clause

Santa checked his list for what felt like the millionth time. “Storybrooke? “  The name didn’t sound familiar and that had him utterly confused. He knew every single place on earth! How did a whole town suddenly pop up?

One minute the map was normal, and now the state of Maine had grown. He was about to call one of the elves when suddenly two women appeared in front of him. Two women kissing, to be exact. As if that wasn't enough, three elves rushed in, clamoring about a belt that had snapped on the assembly line, thus interrupting the romantic duo.

Emma looked around. “Uh, Regina, I don’t think we’re in Kansas, anymore.”

“We live in Storybrooke, Maine, dear.”

“Storybrooke!” Santa exclaimed. “You two come from the town that magically appeared on the map a few seconds ago?”

The blonde finally stepped away from Regina and faced the jolly man. “You’re Santa? Like really, really Santa?” Her eyes lit up with child-like joy.

“Gee, what gave it away? Was it the beard? The elves? Or all the toys scattered about?” And Santa ho, ho’d at his own joke, his belly shaking just like they say.

Emma shook Regina like a rag doll. “Regina, it’s Santa! Can you believe it?” Emma then squatted down to greet the small elves. “Hi, little fellas. You guys must be working long hours, huh? Do you get a salary? Is there like a union or something?”

Regina pulled her girlfriend up. “Emma, seriously. Shouldn’t you be worried about how we got here and how we’re gonna get back?”

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I can’t pass this up.” She then turned back to Santa. “Can I see the sled, the reindeer…and oh my god, is Rudolph real? I want to see his nose light up! Wait, is that all the time or just on Christmas?”

Santa had been around for more years than he could count, but he could honestly say he was beyond bewildered. He was overwhelmed and that was saying something, considering what he did for a living.

Even the elves seemed stunned, their usual chatter absent.

Gradually, all of them noticed how the entire workshop has become quiet, and hundreds of tiny elves were all facing them. It’s not like they saw humans every day. In fact, they were their first.

It was then that Regina noticed Emma’s butt had white powder all over it. They had been kissing in her vault. And in her enthusiasm, she had gotten careless and pushed Emma up against a table. It might partially explained how they had gotten there.

Realizing that Santa and the elves probably still had a lot of work to do since Christmas was only a few days away; she tried to speed things along. Knowing Emma, the woman would end up talking to every Christmas magical being and no one had time for that.

“Emma, were you thinking of something right before we ended up here?” For her part, she had been thinking about how to unwrap Emma like a present right before they had ended up in the North Pole.

“Uhhh,” Emma focused back to the brunette. “I was thinking how this was gonna be the best Christmas ever because I already had my gift.” She admitted, her cheeks pinking adorably.

“Ah, I guess that might make sense.” Regina nodded sagely. “When I pushed you up against the table, apparently we knocked over a powder that somehow interpreted our thoughts into thinking we wanted to visit the land of gifts. I think.”

“Wow, how did you even guess that?” Emma marveled at how smart her girlfriend could be when it came to all things magic.

“Your butt is full of powder.”

On cue, all eyes focused on the savior’s butt.

“Santa! Why are you looking at another woman’s butt!”

Santa jumped and turned around. Mrs. Santa Claus was standing there, glaring.

Not wanting to make things worse, Regina physically turned Emma towards her. “When I kiss you, think about being back at the vault.” Without giving her a chance to object, the brunette cupped Emma’s face and kissed her.

When Emma pulled back, they were back in Storybrooke. “I hope Santa won’t have to sleep on the couch tonight because of me. I’d hate to get coal in my stocking come Christmas morning.”

“Well, you do have a very delicious booty, Miss Swan.” Regina smirked and grabbed said part. “But now, let's get back to where we were and get rid of these pants before it ends up causing someone else to get in trouble with the missus.”

Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around Regina, using her lips to agree.

FIN

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this.


	6. The Legend is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Holiday Angst (Horror)
> 
> I took some liberties with the storytelling. But hey, this is fiction, right? Please notice the word ANGST. It's there for a reason. :)

“Why do you have such a wicked look on your face?”

Emma jumped at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. “I found this cool site that lets you email Krampus instead of Santa.” And with much gusto, she hit the send button.

“Krampus?” Regina asked as she rounded the desk to peer over Emma’s shoulder.

“Santa’s sidekick. He is supposed to take the _‘naughty’_ kids away and like eat them or whatever.” Emma shrugged, she wasn't too concerned with the particulars. It's not like he was real.

“Kids?" She shuddered at the thought of a child being faced with something that awful just because they hadn't been _'nice'_ according to Santa's standards. "And what could you possibly have to say to someone like that?” Regina was disturbed at the images she was seeing of the creature. “You didn’t send him after the Lost Boys, did you?”

“No!” Emma looked back at the brunette in shock. “I’m not that mean. I just told him Christmas sucks and he can go suck it.”

Regina shook her head. “How utterly mature.” She paused. “Aren’t you expecting a good Christmas this year? You have a family now, and dare I say, _me_. I know in previous years it hasn’t been great, but I have every intention of spoiling you.” Regina leaned down and tenderly kissed the woman.

“I know.” Emma looked away, as if embarrassed. “I’m just doing a ‘hope for the best but expect the worst’ kinda thing. I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop. You have been a wonderful girlfriend and I love you.”

“I understand, dear. I love you too.” She completely turned Emma’s chair around and straddled her lap. “I have to say, I’m not sure I like that you emailed that…thing.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll email Santa and tell him to make sure not to forget our house.”

After kissing Emma thoroughly and completely forgetting about the horrors of Krampus, Regina stood up and headed towards the door. “Just finish up, dear. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The roar and the thunderous crash woke the women up. “What the fuck was that?” Emma shouted as the house shook. Heavy stomps started getting closer and closer.

Regina waved her hand and quickly got them dress. “Emma, help me set up a barrier around the room!” The bedroom briefly shimmered. But it did nothing to stop the beast that barreled right through the door.

It roared loudly as soon as it spotted its prey.

Emma and Regina could only stand there with their mouths open as they came face to face with the huge, horned goat-looking beast.

“Is that Krampus?” Regina gasped, slowly edging toward Emma. “He just got through our protection screen as if nothing.” She sounded beyond horrified. This was not a monster from her lands so its unfamiliarity had her terrified. Plus the fact that it seemed like it only had eyes for the blonde.

The minute it took a step towards Emma, Regina started zapping the creature. However, it didn’t even acknowledge the attack. It just kept on going.

It didn’t say anything, it just growled, saliva dripping from its mouth.

Emma tried to get herself out of its path but it was no use. She couldn’t use her magic. “Regina, get me out of here. It’s blocking my magic!”

Regina tried every trick she knew, but even though she could still feel her powers, she was unable to use them. Krampus must have had some kind of ability that was preventing them from using their magic.

Krampus produced a large sack out of thin air and placed it over Emma. With a final roar, he threw the wiggling burlap over his shoulder and swiftly left the house, leaving a screaming brunette far behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Christmas morning was a somber one. No trace of Emma could be found anywhere.

“Mom, we’ll get her back.” Henry said, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I don’t want to wait a whole year before I get my girlfriend back.” Regina shouted. “Stupid Emma and her email.” The woman sniffled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Krampus!” Emma shouted for the thousandth time. Her voice was hoarse. It was dark and the screams of others haunted her. She settled down on the hard cold floor, knowing her Regina would never find her.

FIN

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this. Click the kudos button and leave a comment.


	7. Sure, we can ask that for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Holidays ft. a baby

Regina kissed her new girlfriend goodbye and watched Emma get in the car to go to work. She had some stuff to do around the house to get it ready for the Christmas dinner party she was hosting so she would be staying home from then on.

The brunette hummed, her new found happiness making her almost giddy. Even though the relationship aspect was new, they had known each other a long time. Thus, they had already talked about the future. About stability, commitment. Even having more children. _‘This is the real deal.’_ Regina thought. Even Emma’s comment the night before made believing it more real.

_‘Think if we ask Santa Claus for a baby we’ll get one? All these crazy characters I thought were just cartoons are turning out to be real, so why not Santa?’_

_‘What, you think we’re going to wake up Christmas morning and a baby’s just going to be in a box full of holes under the Christmas tree? Regina shook her head while laughing._

_‘I don’t know? Let Santa figure out the logistics. My job is to ask.’ Emma playfully huffed._

The only thing that was currently throwing a wrench into the workings was the townspeople. They were all uncomfortable with the Savior hooking up with the Evil Queen. But she was confident they would come around in time. She just had to show them she had no intention of breaking Emma’s heart.

She was in the kitchen with a pad and pen jotting down everything that had to be done when knocking interrupted her thinking. “Did Emma forget something?” She muttered.

Regina quickly walked to the door and opened it. She stood there in confusion since no one was there. She was about to close the door when slight movement caught her eye. Her eyes widened in shock.

There, on her doorstep, was a baby.

Stunned, she leaned down and took the note that was pinned to the blanket. _‘Your majesty, please take good care of her.’_

“Someone actually trusts the Evil Queen with a baby?” Next to the baby was a large box. She opened the flaps and peered inside. It looked like there were about ten bottles of milk. Whoever had given her up really must have had a good reason. It was not lack of love, for sure.

Regina grabbed the handle of the baby carrier and used her foot to move the box inside. The baby girl looked to be no more than a week old, if that. Well cared for, too. “Do you have a name, little one?” The brunette gently picked up the sleeping baby and looked around the carrier for a clue.

“How about we call what may hopefully be your other mama, huh. Would you like to meet her?” The baby decided to open its wee eyes. Regina’s face glowed when eyes the same color as the savior’s greeted her. “Well look at that! I think your other mama is gonna love you at first sight, just like I already do.”

Regina walked to the kitchen so she could call Emma. She put the cell on speaker and waited. “Emma, I have a surprise I think you’re going to love!” Was the first thing out of her mouth. She was too excited for pleasantries.

“Am I now. Are you home naked wearing nothing but high heels?”

Regina’s train of thought got derailed and she sputtered in a very un-Regina like manner.

“Emma! Get your mind out of the gutter. No it’s not that. I know you just left, but could please come back now? This is something you need to see.”

“On my way, my queen.”

Regina chuckled as she ended the call and faced the newborn. “Your mama is something else but I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Mere minutes later she heard the door.

“Regina?”

“In the kitchen.”

Emma halted when she saw a moving bundle being cradled in Regina’s arms.

“Uh…was I just here a few minutes ago or did I go through a time portal and it’s been nine months?” Emma asked as she stepped closer.

Regina laughed out loud, always surprised at how the blonde could always make her laugh with her crazy brain, even if something like that _was_ actually possible in Storybrooke.

“Someone out there left her to me, can you believe that? Somewhere out there is someone who thought the Evil Queen was the person to raise their child.”

“What happened?” Emma took hold of the child when Regina transferred her. She stared at the cute scrunchy face of a kid just born. She looked up at the brunette.

“Someone knocked right after you left. She was at my door in a baby carrier with a box of milk bottles. There was also a note asking  _ME_ to take care of her.” Regina replied, still sounding amazed.

Emma’s eyes started tearing. “Regina, I knew we just got together, but can we keep her? I know you’re it for me and I would love to start making our family bigger.”

Emma looked so hopeful, so beautiful…

“You do know she’s going to need her mama all the time, day and night, right? Not just a couple of days a week?” The brunette leaned over the baby and softly kissed the blonde.

Emma pulled back and grinned. She took out her cell and made a call. “Dad, I know this is short notice and I’ll explain later, but right now, I need your help gathering up my stuff. I’m moving in with Regina, my son, and…my daughter.”

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this. Kudos? Comments?


	8. Hollow Earth has Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe

Emma stared at Regina as she slumbered deeply. An unnatural earthquake had rocked Storybrooke causing the well deep in the woods to crack. A small army of weird humanoids had emerged from deep within, their existence confirming the Hollow Earth theory.

However, they too contained magic. And before they could be taken down, an arrow tipped with their version of a sleeping curse, had pierced Regina. That had happened in the beginning of the month. It was now December 24th and Emma still didn’t have a solution.

Everyone had spent hours interrogating the few that had been captured but no one had an answer. Even her dad had roughed them up, in his anger, to try to get something.  

Henry was beside himself with worry and disappointment. He had even kissed his mom, hoping it might break the curse. And without school to occupy his mind, he was constantly youtubing videos about Hollow Earth.

Suddenly Emma jumped up. “I’ve had enough. I’m supposed to be the savior. Time for me to just stop sitting here.” And with determination, she stormed out of the Mifflin house.

She gathered some supplies she would need and sent a group text saying she had an idea and would see all of them soon. Or at least she hoped. She knew Regina would probably be yelling at her and calling her names for doing something foolish.

Reaching the well, she set out to secure the rope. Once done, she put on the headlamp and strapped a gun and some clips to the cargo pants she was now wearing.

Ready, Emma magically made an opening and slipped through, careful to seal the well right back up again. “Regina, hang in there. I know you don’t know but I care about you.”

Emma rappelled down into the dark unknown. She knew eventually the rope would end and she would have to rely on her magic, but at the moment the physical exertion was helpful.

When she reached the end, she gathered herself up and let go. She was fearful her magic would fail, but for Regina, she would do anything. She briefly wondered why she always had that feeling, that urgency to do whatever it took to make Regina happy.

Emma shook away the thoughts and focused. She floated down. And floated. And floated some more. Eventually she started to feel a slight breeze and slowed down. To her left there was some sort of shimmering wall. She willed herself closer and used her hand to push. It went right through.

She crossed her fingers and fully passed through it. She was now on a paved floor tunnel. Now that she was there, she didn’t really know what to do. Like the top surface, she was sure this place probably had “streets” and “cities”. And without knowing what she was looking for, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

“Come on, Emma. You’re good at finding people.” She muttered. WWRD was her favorite saying, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Thinking hard, she thought maybe Regina would try and see if she could sense some magic, then maybe she would try and find its source.

Now with a plan, Emma concentrated until she ‘felt’ something. She let her senses guide her. After walking for what seemed like hours and wondering how the fuck would she find her way back, she reached a door at a dead end tunnel, darker and far more recessed than the many others she had passed.

Emma took out her gun and kicked the door open, visually sweeping the room, looking for danger. Instead she found a hunched over figure with sightless eyes peering off to the side as arthritic hands worked on a piece of fabric or tarp.

“Listen up, you hollow person or whatever you’re called. I know you have magic. And your people did something to my friend and now she won’t wake up. So you’re gonna give me an answer right now or you’ll be sorry. I don’t care that you’re old or whatever so don’t test me.”

Once Emma realized the creature was blind she added, “I’ve got a gun pointed at your head, so don’t try anything.”

After a minute of silence, the humanoid’s hands stopped. “The answer you seek is behind that door.”

Emma turned her head and slowing crept to it. She turned back and the creature was just sitting there, unmoving.

As soon as Emma opened the door, she was pushed from behind past it, the sound of it closing boomed in her head.  She was right back in Regina’s bedroom!

“Fuck!” She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. All that for nothing!

But in the slowly brightening room, where she figured it must now be Christmas morning, a single tiny red light hovering high above Regina, caught her eye. When she walked closer, she realized it was attached to a floating piece of mistletoe.

_‘The answer you seek…’_

With nothing to lose, she sat on the bed and leaned down, softly kissing the brunette. True Love’s kiss wave of magic exploded and Regina woke up.

“Emma!”

Emma just hugged the woman. “I love you, Regina.” She whispered. Clarity suddenly filling up her heart.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this. Kudos? Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this.


End file.
